An Unexpected Adventure
by Antman932
Summary: Ryan, Jake, and Clarisse all wake up in Wizard City and don't remember anything. They become students and study the magical arts. Join them on their journey to discover their past and work against Malistaire!
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

**AN UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE**

**A/N will be in bold.**

**This story is loosely based on Wizard101. Some parts of the story do not fit the game exactly. This is to make the story seem less game-like.**

**If you find any grammatical errors, have any suggestions, or have any questions, feel free to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any of it's characters. All rights go to KingsIsle Entertainment.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. No flames!**

**Now, without further ado...**

When Ryan opened regained consciousness he didn't remember much. He remembered his name, for a start. He recalled his two friends, Jake and Clarisse, but couldn't remember anything about them except their name and their face. Jake had dark brown and piercing green eyes. Clarisse had blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Ryan's eyes snapped open suddenly. A confused old man in robes was standing over him. "Hello! I am Merle Ambrose," said the old man, introducing himself. "You can call me Headmaster Ambrose. Why are you here?" Ryan ignored the question. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" he asked sorely.

"Wizard City!" the old man replied jubilantly.

Ryan looked around. He realized it was the middle of the night. A massive lake stood out in front of him, there was a massive castle to his right, and many colorful houses to his left. He also noticed that Jake and Clarisse were unconscious next to him. Finally, Ryan dressed Ambrose's question.

"I have no idea why I am here."

The old man frowned at this. Suddenly the door of the castle to his right burst open and an owl flew out. For a second, Ryan thought that the owl was just hooting, but then he realized that the owl was asking "Whooo?".

"What _is_ your name?" Headmaster Ambrose asked.

"Ryan. And that is Clarisse and Jake." He said, indicating the limp bodies beside him.

The headmaster nodded. "Well, this is great news! New arrivals in Wizard City! You three can enroll and become young wizards, if you wish." Jake sat up quickly and yelled, "Pancakes!". Clarisse began to stir. "Of course," the headmaster continued, "you could stay in student dormitories for the night and decide in the morning."

"Who's this guy?" asked Jake, extremely disoriented.

After a good night's rest, they were able to try to wrap their minds around whatever was going on. They were in a city full of wizards who learned spells and attended a school of magic. This wasn't very incomprehensible because none of them remembered anything besides each other and didn't have a sense of what normal was. Ryan and Jake had stayed the night one of the boy's dormitories, and Clarisse had stayed the night in one of the girl's dormitories with another girl named Bethany. A boy named Simeon had told the three of them to meet him by the lake at noon to be informed about Wizard City.

At noon, Simeon told them what they needed to do if they wanted to enroll.

"The timing of your arrival is amazing, because the school year begins tomorrow! You must attend one lecture for each of the schools of magic in the next two weeks. Level One magic is taught in the mornings, Level Two in the afternoon, and Level Three in the evening. Each year you will either advance a level or repeat a level. After Level Three, you are permitted to either end your school career or attend a more advanced wizardry school. Wizard City has the most advanced and successful beginner school of them all, so be prepared for a challenge!"

"You will be attending one Level One lecture for each school within the next two weeks. You will then have an idea of what school you would like to attend the most. After the first semester, which is half a year, you will be permitted to learn spells in a secondary school of magic. You may attend lectures for other schools this semester, but may not learn any spells for other schools this semester. In two weeks, you will report to Headmaster Ambrose at noon and he will determine what school your primary school will be. Any questions?"

"How many schools of magic are there?" Jake asked.

"Seven. Balance is taught on Sundays, Storm on Mondays, Ice on Tuesdays, Fire on Wednesdays, Death on Thursdays, Myth on Fridays, and Life on Saturdays. Today is Saturday, so the balance lecture will be tomorrow."

"What do we do in our free time?" Ryan asked.

"Good question. Either help out with some of the problems we are having down at Unicorn Way or practice your magic. You could also go check out the shopping district."

"When will we get robes?" Clarisse asked. Ryan looked at his clothes and realized that he had been in a simple T-Shirt and jeans since the previous night.

"That's right! We need to get you some new robes! We will give you some temporary all-black robes for now. Once you have determined what your primary school will be, you can buy some robes that will fit your school colors." Ryan's heart sank as he realized he didn't have any money.

"Oh, and you'll be needing this." Simeon handed them each 200 gold coins. "Courtesy of Merle Ambrose and Gamma the Owl!"

Each of them thanked Simeon and headed back to their dormitories to change into their robes. After doing so, they each went their seperate ways. Clarisse headed down to the shopping district, Jake went to Ravenwood to look at the schools, and Ryan went down to Unicorn Way to see what the problem was.

At the entrance of Unicorn Way, there was a guard in a chainmail. When Ryan tried to get into Unicorn Way, the guard stopped him.

"None shall pass! Unicorn Way is off limits to those who are not trained in the art of wizardry."

"Why?"

"Unicorn Way is infested with monsters! This may be the work of Malistaire!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Weeks

**AN UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE**

**A/N will be in bold.**

**I have big plans for this story! The plot is going to expand a lot in chapters to come and the characters are going to develop more as their memories return. All support will help keep this story going, so please leave a nice review if you wish to see this story continue. Thanks!**

**If you find any grammatical errors, have any suggestions, or have any questions, feel free PM me or let me know in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any of it's characters. All rights go to KingsIsle Entertainment.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. No flames!**

**Now, without further ado...**

"Who's Malistaire?" Ryan asked.

"The most dangerous wizard of all time," the guard replied. "If you know what's good for you, stay away from him."

Ryan decided that it was going to be too dangerous to go into Unicorn Way without more experience in battle. He spent the rest of the day in Ravenwood and the shopping district with his friends.

The next day, they attended the balance lecture. Everyone that attended the lecture was not assigned to a school yet because it was the beginning of the school year and they were in a Level One class. The only possible way that someone in a Level One class could be assigned a school within the first two weeks of the school year is if they were required to repeat Level One.

At the lecture, Professor Arthur Wethersfield told them about how balance not only provided strong attacks, but also supplied many defensive shields and spells that made the attacks more powerful.

The Professor also supplied each of them with a treasure card. Ryan learned that treasure cards allowed them to use a spell once, requiring no skill. The treasure card that they received was balance blade. At the end of the lesson, each person attending the lecture was required to use their treasure card to show that they had learned from the lesson.

The lesson took up a good portion of the morning and Ryan was hungry, so the Jake and Clarisse went to the shopping district with him to get a meal. The shopping district was extremely big. It had stores for wands, robes, amulets, rings, pets, housing supplies, and more!

On the left side of the shopping district, the shops formed a circle. The circle had a concession stands and tables in it, which made it the perfect place to eat for students at Wizard City.

There wasn't much to do with their free time, so they went back to Ravenwood and sat under a beautiful tree near the life school. They discussed how much they were enjoying Wizard City so far when the tree joined in on their conversation.

"You can talk?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," the tree replied, "my name is Blossom."

The three became friends with Blossom quickly.

On Monday, they decided not to attend the storm lecture because Gamma the Owl offering an optional class about the Spiral. Ryan was curious about the Spiral, so they decided to check it out. The class was one of the side rooms of the castle that Ryan woke up beside.

"The spiral is the galaxy that we live in. It predates all forms of life," Gamma explained, "There are many planets in the spiral such as Wizard City, Krokotopia, Grizzleheim, and Marleybone. Those are only a few examples." Gamma explained.

The class about the spiral was much longer than a regular lecture lecture and took up most of the day.

Nothing substantial happened in the following days. They attended the Ice, Fire, Death, and Life lectures. They skipped the Myth lecture because they felt they needed a break. The next week they attended the Storm and Myth lectures that they had skipped. Ryan also decided to attend another Fire lecture because that was the school that had sparked his interest most.

The three hadn't shared their favorite schools with each other, so when it came time to decide on their primary schools, each of them were surprised at what the other had chosen. At noon on Sunday, two weeks and one day after they had arrived, they went to the castle to report to the headmaster. Many other Level One students were already there.

"I hope you've all had a nice couple of weeks here in Wizard City," Ambrose began, "Let's get started. First, tell me what school you would like to be in. We take this into consideration when deciding your school! Afterward, you will perform a spell for each of the schools. For example, for the Balance school you would perform Balance Blade. For the Ice school I would just put some frost on the ground. It may be difficult for some of you, but the school that you will excel most in will shine through!"

Most of the young wizards nodded nodded, but a few looked confused. Ambrose gave them each a piece of paper to write their favorite school on. Ryan wrote 'Fire' and handed it back to the headmaster.

"Now, perform your spells!" the Ambrose announced.

Ryan was able to perform balance blade easily. His storm cloud was small and harmless, but he showed skill in Storm. He had trouble making the ground frost, but did it eventually. He snapped his fingers and flames erupted from his thumb. He fell backwards from the heat it was giving off.

Next, he made a zombie's hand reach up from the ground. The hand grabbed his ankle and he kicked it with his other foot. Afterward, he casted Blood Bat for Myth. Finally, he healed the scratches that the zombie had made on his foot.

The headmaster walked around and observed the young wizards and gave advice. Nobody had wands yet because wands assist you in casting spells. This was testing what your inner strength was, so the children had to use hand magic.

Finally, the headmaster announced that everyone was finished.


	3. Chapter 3 - Schools of Magic

**AN UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE**

**A/N will be in bold.**

**I have big plans for this story! The plot is going to expand a lot in chapters to come and the characters are going to develop more as their memories return. All support will help keep this story going, so please leave a nice review if you wish to see this story continue. Thanks!**

**If you find any grammatical errors, have any suggestions, or have any questions, feel free PM me or let me know in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any of it's characters. All rights go to KingsIsle Entertainment.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. No flames!**

**Now, without further ado...**

They would not receive the results until the next day.

The three talked on their way back to their dorms.

"I had trouble with casting Blood Bat." Clarisse replied.

"Really? I thought that was easy! Making a thunder cloud is what was hard." Jake said.

Clarisse looked confused. "Making a thunder cloud was the easiest!"

Ryan had to remind them that they each were probably just in different schools. The next day, they went into the castle to talk to Merle Ambrose. Several of their Level One classmates were already there, but they had to wait for the others. When everyone had arrived, Ambrose spoke.

"Now it is time to find out what school you will be in during your time in Wizard City!"

A symbol began to form in front of everyone. Ryan watched as red and orange colors danced in his face. The symbol formed a flame, then turned to ash. Fire! Purple lit up Clarisse's vision and formed a thunder cloud. Storm! A bright yellow color looked Jake in the eye and formed the symbol of his favorite school. Myth!

Ambrose told them to go speak with their new teachers to be introduced to their new school. Even if it was not their assigned lecture day, all of the schools will be giving lectures to the Level One students today.

The three ran excitedly to their new schools.

"My name is Dalia Falmea. I am your new teacher, so you can call me Professor Falmea. You will attend my class every Wednesday morning and will receive monthly quests from me. Your first quest will be this Wednesday. Today you will be receiving your first fire spell, your first wand, and will be assessed."

After handing them each a standard Fire School wand, she taught them all their first spell, Fire Cat. Unlike most spells, the spell actually makes you _become_ the Fire Cat. Falmea taught them all to wave their wands and dive towards the ground and become the Fire Cat. Like Ryan, most kids caught on quickly, but a few were struggling.

"After you become the Fire Cat, breathe fire on your opponent in order to hurt them. Once you attack them, you will return to your original form," Falmea explained, "Now that you've all had some practice, I will assess how skilled you are currently, and will decide what quest to give you next week from how you do."

Ryan thought he had done well, but wasn't so sure. He knew he had done better than the boy with short brown hair and black eyes. The boy hit the ground and did not turn into a Fire Cat.

Once his new professor dismissed him, he ran outside to see how his friends were doing. He saw Clarisse eating an apple under Blossom, but Jake was nowhere to be seen. He sat down next to Clarisse and Blossom dropped him an apple.

"Thanks, Blossom," he said, taking a huge bite out of the apple. "Where's Jake?"

"Professor Drake still has them cooped up inside the Myth school." she said.

She finished her apple and stood up. "I'm going to head down to the shopping district to buy some robes that match my school colors." Ryan looked down at his standard black robes and stood up to follow her. "Wait up!"

Ryan had 162 gold coins left from his original 200. The only thing he had spent it on was food. Robes costed 100 coins, or 130 coins if you wanted resistance to spells from your school. Ryan bought red and yellow robes without resistance. Clarisse bought purple and blue robes without resistance.

"I'm going to have to make some money," Ryan said, "I only have enough coins for another month's worth of food."

"Same here." Clarisse replied.

Just as they were walking out of the robes shop, Jake ran in to buy some yellow and orange robes. They went back to their dorms to change and then returned their standard black robes to the headmaster.

"Do you guys want to go to Unicorn Way?" Ryan asked. "Now that we have learned our first spell, the guard will let us in now!"

"Sure," Jake sighed, "Professor Drake has given us all a quest to defeat ten Lost Souls in Unicorn Way."

"Already?" Clarisse asked, "Professor Balestrom isn't giving us a quest until next lecture."

Jake scowled at her, and Ryan decided it best not tell him that Professor Flamea had said the same thing.

"Professor Drake is a jerk."

They walked to the entrance of Unicorn Way, and the guard let them past. Ryan recalled that Simeon had said that there were problems going on in Unicorn Way, and that the guard said it may be the work of Malistaire!

Unicorn Way was beautiful. The park had a large statue and a pond, and streets were filled with bright houses. It didn't look so beautiful anymore with the grim-faced guards and the monsters roaming the streets. Jake looked pale.

"I... I have to fight those?" he said, pointing to a ghostly creature. The creature howled and Jake cringed.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked the nearest guard.

"Well, this place has been filled with monsters ever since the fairies started turning bad. You should talk to Seraph to see how you can help out."


	4. Chapter 4 - Unicorn Way

**AN UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE**

**A/N will be in bold.**

**Remember, this story is loosely based on Wizard101. Some parts of the story do not fit the game exactly. This is to make the story seem less game-like.**

**If you find any grammatical errors, have any suggestions, or have any questions, feel free PM me or let me know in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or any of it's characters. All rights go to KingsIsle Entertainment.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. No flames!**

**Now, without further ado...**

"Where's Seraph?" Clarisse asked the guard.

"You guys don't have maps?" the guard asked, confused. "You should talk to the registrar. He will give you a book that has a lot of information about magic and adventuring, as well as many maps."

They thanked the guard and went to go see the registrar, Mr. Lincoln. The registrar explained that the map would magically show them the area that they are in. He gave them each a book and they headed back to Unicorn Way.

They began down the sidewalk when Jake stopped to fight one of the Lost Souls.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be able to fight them on my own." Jake said, not so sure of himself.

Ryan and Clarisse continued down the sidewalk, Clarisse holding up her map in front of them. Seraph was located in the hedge maze at the end of Unicorn Way. As they were walking, they noticed that there were skeletons in pirate outfits and Dark Fairies. There were also decorative cages hanging from light posts. When they made it to the end of Unicorn Way, huge double doors presented themselves in front of the two. Clarisse pushed them open to see an amazing garden surrounded by hedges. Bright fairies flew around above the hedges, giggling. There was a straight path to the middle of the maze where an angel-like creature with a warm smile stood.

"Hello," boomed the angel-like creature as the two made their way to her, "I am Seraph! If you come to help the fairies, welcome!"

"We were wondering what's wrong and what we could do to help." Ryan explained.

Seraph beamed. "Well, I am not exactly sure what is wrong, but you could find out for me. Defeat two Dark Fairies and bring me the remains. My fairies are turning evil and I would like to know why."

Ryan nodded and told her they would be back soon. The fairies giggled as they left. They were confronted by two Dark Fairies immediately after they left the hedge maze. One was larger than the other, and Ryan realized later that it was a Queen Dark Fairy. Clarisse pencil dived towards the ground and transformed into a bright blue snake which then shocked the Dark Fairy. Ryan was so amazed at the transformation that he almost forgot to turn into a Fire Cat. He shot flames out of his mouth at the Queen Dark Fairy and experienced a strange sensation. He felt the heat emitting from his mouth, but his actual mouth felt like it was frozen. The Dark Fairy seemed severely injured from Clarisse's attack, but the Queen Dark Fairy was in better shape.

The fairies both zoomed from their spots and spun around Clarisse and Ryan, dazing them. Then both fairies flew at the speed of light towards their chests. Ryan tried to evade the attack but couldn't in time. Clarisse was too dazed to even attempt and an evade. The fairies knocked the breath out of the two and they fell to the ground. Clarisse was the first to stand up and attack again. This time, the Dark Fairy was shocked and then went limp. As it fell to the ground, it turned to ash. Clarisse put the remains into a pouch in her robes as Ryan attacked again.

The Queen Dark Fairy laughed and evaded Ryan's fire breath and picked him up by the shirt collar. Ryan swatted dumbly at the back of his head as the fairy brought him higher. The fairy would have brought him to a height that would have killed him if Clarisse hadn't grabbed his ankle. The Queen Dark Fairy was forced to let go of Ryan and drop him to the ground. Clarisse then turned into a snake again and shocked the life out of the fairy. Ryan scooped up the Queen's remains, and the two walked back to the hedge maze. They set down the ashes in two different piles.

"Ah, yes, I can tell that you killed a regular Dark Fairy and a Queen Dark Fairy. Good thinking." Seraph smiled warmly.

"Err... Thanks." Ryan said, who hadn't really known that they had killed a Queen Dark Fairy.

Seraph waved her hand over the two piles with her eyes closed and had a concerned expression on her face. "This is bad. I can sense that the goodness was sucked out of these fairies and replaced with evil. I will not send out any of my fairies for fear that they will end up like these two." She said, indicating the ashes.

"We better head back to our dorms." Clarisse said apologetically, realizing how late it was, "We will help all that we can tomorrow."

Seraph thanked them for their work and concern and let them go. Besides, that would give Seraph time to think about how she could fix the mess that they were in. Ryan and Clarisse rushed to find Jake, who had just defeated a Lost Soul. He was relieved to see them.

"It's lucky that I have until Friday to kill ten," Jake explained, "I've only defeated four so far."

Jake told them about his battles and Ryan and Clarisse told Jake about the predicament with the fairies on their way back to their dorms.

They were in Ravenwood when Jake asked,"So... the fairies are just turning bad?"

"Yeah. I wonder why..." Clarisse wondered.

Ryan began thinking about how the fairies turning evil might have a connection to Malistaire...


End file.
